


Avalance sets sail

by LemonTreeBears



Series: DC - Delicate Children [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Bubble Bath, Captain Pirate Mommy, Diapers, Hugs, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Lesbian Character, Love, Mommy loves mommy, MommySara, Motherly love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Sara Lance, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Thumb-sucking, Time Bureau (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, bottles, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Ava and Sara' relationship have officially settled down together , but what happens when you add 4 kids and 3 teenagers to the mix ... And not to mention the occasional Uncle John Constantine and magical time-burps.“Ava pleaseee why can’t it be your turn!” Sara begs and whinned but to no avail as she watched her lover comedically giggle and says  “You know very well the kids stay in bed if “Captain Pirate Mommy puts them to bed”Afterall, I have 2 teenagers to tend to back the bureau”.





	Avalance sets sail

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) 
> 
> I'm considering starting a new Legends of tomorrow story base, but I just wanted to know if readers prefer to add this into the Arrow-verse or keep it seperate and if there are any specific episodes you'd like to see written into the Ava+Sara and Littles stories. I'd like to write stories based on episodes, so I'd like to get some ideas from you guys :) 
> 
> Thanks sooo much for reading 
> 
> *This is just a rough draft based on a idea I have. I'll extend if it all goes well :)

“Ava pleaseee why can’t it be your turn!” Sara begs and whinned but to no avail as she watched her lover comedically giggle and says “You know very well the kids stay in bed if “Captain Pirate Mommy puts them to bed, Besides, I have 2 teenagers to tend to back the bureau”. She then flashed/walked herself back into the time bureau. 

“Ugh! Fine! GIDEON it’s just you and me gurl! Let’s ground ‘em up!” Sara sighed, rolled her eyes and “adult-like”-stomped to wrestle her kids into bed. 

 

*knock knock* silence *knock knock*  
Mick, you getting ready for bed? *silence* “Mick…?”  
Sara waited ‘patiently’ at the door but after a good 10 seconds she decided she’ll leave him be. Mick was, afterall, a teenager… She didn’t need none of that teenager hormone trouble, seeing how she’s about to round up her 5 toddlers. 

— meanwhile in Zari’s room —

“shhhh mommy’s coming she’ll hear us shush!” Ray half-giggled, half-whispered  
“Yeah, shush Charlie!” Zari and Nate both whisper-shouted at the same time as Zari reached over to cover Charlies mouth to muffle her giggles. 

Sara closed in on the navigation of giggles by ear, as if the shushing and giggles weren’t obvious enough, a trail of cereal crumbs and droppings practically gave them away. She set foot into the room, took a stand, with hands on hips, and announced it time for baths and bed. 

“Alright kiddos, its baths and showers then bed, c’mon!” She annouced as she zoned in towards the pillow fort in the corner. She reached in-between 2 cushions and immediate realised her mistake, but it was too late. She was sucked in by a force known as “children high on fruit loops” and dragged into the fort only to fall face down into what ( despite it’s name cushion fort) seems inadequate padding, even for an assassin. All at the same time 5 youngsters screams and giggled and cheered onto their mommy pleading to be exempted from bath and shower time. 

“Pleaseeee mommy! Ray and Zari and Charlie and Nate and we’ve all been soooo good! pleaseeee!!!” they all chimed in. “Pleasee mommy! We good! We hugs and kisses!” Zari smiled sweetly, eyes wide right above mommy’s face as the other kids took Zaris words as cue and without leaving chance for mommy to take a breath, smothered her in slobbery kisses and bear hugs. 

“OKAY OKAY! I GIVE UP!” Mommy exhausted. “OKAY! No baths! But I want each and everyone of you to go brush your teeth and put on your jammies right away or else there’ll be no story time alright…” “YAY! I LOVE YOU MOMMY! YOURE THE BESTEST MOMMY!” The children cheered and scrammed to their designated spot to get ready for bed. 

Sara let out a sigh as she splooted onto her back, practically morphing as one with the floor.  
“Oh Gideon… What did I get myself into. Getting roped into all this. How am I more tired now than when I was in the league. You’d think being in the league took a toll, I beg to differ. People should try motherhood…”

Gideon chuckled the best chuckle an AI could and responded “I believe Agent Sharpe ‘roping you’ into love and motherhood simply brings unexplainable and unfathomable joy which is evidently presented by your vitals.” 

“Oh shut up Gideon… ” Sara joked, but let the warmth of such joy fill her heart and soul.


End file.
